Jealousy
by MysteryOfLife
Summary: Ara gets jealous of something someone says to her and she gets disconnected from the group but someone is always there to cheer her up. [Add x Ara] [MMxYR] Some cussing involved. (RIP summary)
Sweet
(A/N) Please forgive me and my terrible grammar and lack of plot. This is my first ever story on , please forgive me if you choose to read this. ^^ Cya~~

* * *

Classes -  
Ara - YR  
Add - MM  
Other classes can be anything you like

* * *

Add sat in a café, the sunset upon him, looking boredly at the Current Times Newspaper. His boredom soon disappeared with the sudden appearance of the ebony girl.

"Addy!" An ebony girl called out, running at supersonic speed to the white haired male.

"Ara, how many times have I told you not to call me 'Addy'" And as soon as he looked towards the direction of the voice, Ara managed to trip over air and went flying towards Add. Ara braced herself for the impact of the ground but a hand arm stopped her from embracing the ground. Add was about to catch the clumsy girl but another person reached out to her before he could.

"Ah! Chung! Thanks for catching me" Ara said brightly, her cheeks dusted a faint pink. Add stood there, not showing emotion towards Ara or Chung but on the inside, he felt something he never felt before. Jealousy? Add shook it off and walked towards Ara.

"Nice work klutz" Add said laughing ever so slightly. Ara pouted.

"It's not my fault…" Ara said, her mouth pouted and with her cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"Add don't be mean, you know how clumsy Ara is. Somebody's gotta be there to catch her, maybe me perhaps" Chung said smiling. That smile lasted 0.0000001 seconds before a hand came crashing down on his face. An infamous slap from the Alteran Queen.

"Quit flirting Chung, you're my fiancée are you not?"

"Yes… but Eve! That was a joke! Don't worry about it." Eve remained with her well known poker face.

"Add, Ara, I apologise for my fiancée's behaviour, we must leave you now"

"But Eve-" Chung was cut off by Eve, pulling on his ear, dragging him off into the distance. Ara waved slowly, sweatdropping at the same time. Add drooled while looking at Eve.

"Add stop drooling over nothing!" Ara said as she waved her hands frantically in front of his face.

"Codessssss"

Ara pouted, sighed and gave up. "Fine, get the stupid codes" Ara said, walking away pissed. Add snapped out of it, and saw Ara walking away.

"Hm? Jealous are we?" Add said, catching up to Ara.

"Psh, like I ever would" Ara said as she turned her face away from Add.

"You. Were. Jeal-ous. A-RA H-AAN." Add had turned her to face him, his arms on her waist, her arms on his shoulders.

"You. Wish." Ara said smiling as Add lifted her up, their noses touching, and their lips centimetres from touching.

"Hm, jealousy, is that a good look for you?" Add asked smirking slightly.

"Dammit Add, I wasn't jealous."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" Add smiled. Ara blushed in response. "You're an idiot Add…" Ara quietly murmured as she leaned down to kiss him.

"You're lips are really soft and sweet" Add quietly whispered, smiling ever so gently. Ara's face became flustered with the sudden compliment.

"Y-You shouldn't say something like that." Ara stammered.

"And why not?" Add coolly replied.

"REASONS!" Ara yelled, flustered. Add placed Ara down and smiled.

Ara gently wrapped her armed around him, embracing him in a kiss.

"Eh? What's this I see?" Rena said gleefully, taking pictures. Add and Ara let go of each other and smiled innocently at Rena.

"I think you guys are really cute. I should tell the gang." Ara innocently tilted her head till the realisation hit her.

Add on the other hand smiled contently while picking up his newspaper and started reading, 'M _aybe no-one will hit on her after this'_ he thought.

Ara blushed, she and Add was planning to have the news go out later, much later, but Rena fast-forwarded a little too quickly for her liking.

"Ara, since we're here you might as well order something, on me"

"Eh? Really?" Ara said, sitting down on a straw chair.

"Yep, just 1 or 2. Don't just choose all of them. You're heavy enough as it is."

"You're so mean Add. I'm not that heavy." Ara said as she picked up the menu. Her eyes gleaming at all the choices. Add seeing her so happy to get cake made him think of an idea.

"You're ready to order yet?" Add asked, looking up at her.

"A yes. The Japanese strawberry shortcake please!" Add called the waiter over and ordered the JP strawberry shortcake.

"Hey Add?"

"Yes Ara?"

"Do you like Eve?" Ara asked, looking away from his eyes.

"Sure" Ara's heart began to crack. "As a fascination, a mere research component I've been searching for my whole life. Calm down. Don't break your heart just yet. Besides," Add said, standing up from his chair ever so gently and going up to her face.

"You're the one I like remember?" Add smiled, lifting her face up to his, planting a small kiss on her sweet lips.

Ara exhaled a sigh of relief. "Ara, don't you like anyone else either, that wouldn't be fair now would it."

"No…" Ara giggled, kissing Add ever so softly.

"Sir, Madam, your order of one Japanese shortcake." The waitress said, placing the dessert on the table.

Ara's eyes gleamed at the sight of it. She looked at Add, asking for his permission to scoff it down in one go. Add nodded. Ara, with the green light, munched it down, all at once.

"Ara, you're so messy." Add went up to her face, slowly and gently licked off all the icing from her cheeks.

"Umph, Add, I can do it myself." Ara said, as her cheeks were being licked.

"Nope. I'll do it do you."

"Eh? But Add, I, can-" Warm lips touched hers. Add licked off all the icing from her mouth.

"It's sweet. Ara." Ara blushed immensely.

"I-If i-it's s-sweet… WHY DON'T YOU GO BUY ONE YOURSELF?!" Ara yelled, pointing the accusing finger at Add.

"Because, it's sweeter coming from you." Add replied, with no shame or hesitation. Ara puffed out her cheeks, flaring red.

"You're always like that…" Ara quietly murmured.

"Hm? What was that?" Add inquired.

"Did I say anything?"

"You said **something** " Add pushed further.

"No, I didn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Why can't you let me win?" Ara pouted.

"Because you know I'm right."

"I don't know that for sure."

"I'm pretty sure you do."

"Just let me win dammit"

"No can do."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm right." Add said, refusing to give up. Ara turned her head away.

"Geez, you're so mean" Ara said, beginning to walk away. "I'll talk to you when we get home." As Ara walked out of the shop, rain clouds started to heavily pelt her with ice.

"Good luck with that" Add said, sipping his coffee, calmly.

"Add, let's go home. I'm tired." Ara whined

"And how do you suggest we get home in this rain?" Add irked up an eyebrow in question. Ara sweat dropped.

"Didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go already!" Ara impatiently told him.

"Fine" Add sighed, finishing his coffee up and paid for the coffee and the cake.

Add pulled his umbrella out which was quite large, Ara was surprised she never saw it standing next to him.

Ara lights up, and as the umbrella was unfolded, she linked arms with Add. Add slightly, ever so blushes at the sudden contact.

They stepped out of the café shop, the rain pattering at their feet.

"Add… It's so cold…" Ara shivered.

"You should have worn something more suitable for this weather then." Add remarked.

"But how am I supposed to know it was going to rain today?" Add sighed, they went to a shaded spot where the rain didn't hit. Add put the umbrella aside and took off his white coat.

"Here, this should keep you warm." Ara feels the warmth radiating from the coat, it was warm. Ara blushed.

"T-Thanks Add."

"Heh, come on. Let's get back before the Elgang get worried." Add said. Ara nodded in a reply, holding onto Add's coat.

Add pulled out the umbrella once again and they began to walk back to the el Mansion.

"Great. Let's get inside" Add gestured Ara as he shook the umbrella and left it on the rack to dry. Ara made her way inside the mansion, everyone was already sleeping peacefully.

Add and Ara went to their respected rooms and slept, as a great day came to a close.

Add slept, a nightmare, a past, a message formed in his head as he slept. He turned and he tossed knowing the outcome.

 _"Mother? Where are you? Mom?! Please answer!" No response. The white haired boy sat in the white flower field. Crying._

 _"Add… Please calm down." A woman with the same hair walked up to him, pat him on the head._

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Add… Stop holding onto the past, and embrace the future."_

 _"But a future without you is-"_

 _"Hush my child. I still love you, always. Remember that."_

 _"Mom? MOM?! PLEASE DON'T GO!"_

Add woke up, sweating, it was the same as always, his mom telling him to stop dwelling in the past, and then suddenly leaving without a trace.

"That dream again…."

"Add?" Add turned to the sleepy voice, the voice he often hears when he's sad.

"Ara…"

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"N-No…" Add said shakily.

"Liar" Ara said, crossing her arms. "Come here…" Ara embraced Add in a hug, her chest pressing against his face.

"Ara… You're chest…" Ara quickly smacked him.

"ADD YOU HENTAI!" Ara screamed, pulling away from him.

"A-Ara…?" Add said confused, looking at Ara who was flushing red and covering her chest. Add walked up to Ara. Ara's blush went deeper. "Can I hug you?"

"HA! Wait WHAT?!"

"C-can I hug you?" Ara shakily opened her arms, looking away at the floor with her face reddened with a blush.

Add looked at Ara before he walked up to her and pulled her into an embracing hug. Ara patted his back; she felt her shoulders were wet with salty tears.

"Shhhh, it's gonna be alright." Ara softly murmured in a motherly tone.

Add sobbed in response, she sounded like his mother so much, from how she looked at him with her eyes with such care, the way she comforts him when no-one else would and the way she talks.

Add pulls away, his fringe covering his magenta eyes. "A-Add, w-what's wrong?" Ara says with her eyes looking at him with genuine worry. She was about to caress his cheek when he slapped her hand away.

"D-Don't touch me… Please." Ara was standing in pure shock. Ara tried again to only get the same response. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her eyes looked like they were going to cry. Add looked away. _Slap!_

The sound resonated through the room. With Ara clearly annoyed. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" And by then, Ara had already ran out of the room.

"I think I already know that." Add muttered. It was 5:30am and the sun had begun to rise. Add sat on his bed with a pitiful look on his face, he stayed like a statue. Aisha had entered Add's room.

"Hey? Add? Why is your cheek red?" Add looked at Aisha for a brief moment before he wrapped his hands around her cheeks and put his lips touched hers.

"A-Add?" Aisha asked pulling away.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I thought you were Ara."

"N-No. I-It's alright." Aisha said flustered.

Add smiled before he hushed her out of his room and closed it. Add face palmed as he fell back on his door.

 _Why the fuck did I do that?_ He thought.

"Ara..?" Eve asked, knocking on her door.

No response. Eve decided to leave it at that.

It was a silent week from inside those doors.

* * *

After a week of silence from both doors. One door opened. Ara's.

Her colourful eyes seemed so dull, with grey eye bags underneath the colourless eyes. "Ara!" She heard from Rena. "Oh, honey what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing" Ara said with a fake smile. Rena shook her head and patted down Ara's wrinkled clothes in hope of making her look more decent.

"Come on, tell us what's wrong." Aisha said sitting on her wand.

"Yeah! We're here for you" Elsword chimed in.

"Haha, thanks guys, but really. It's nothing."

"Come on. We all know it has something to do with Add. Correct?" Lu said with a smirk. Ara shook her hands out in front of her.

"No! No! No! It has nothing to do with Add!"

Elsword then joined in. "So why was Add's and yours doors closed?" Aisha's face darkened.

"Hey. Ara, could I talk with you alone for a second." Aisha asked. Ara nodded.

They walked away from the rest of the gang and Aisha began to talk.

"Can you back off Add?" Ara's eyes widened.

"W-What?!"

"I like him, and the other day, he kissed me. Your relationship with him is dead so it would be great if you could-" Aisha was cut off. _Slap!_

"SHUT THE HELL UP! He's mine…" Ara spoke with her voice and body shaking, holding her closed fist near her chest.

Aisha touched her reddened cheek. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way… But sadly I don't think he shares your mutual feeling." Aisha said as she started walking back to the gang.

Ara dashed back into her room. She grabbed her clothes and rushed towards the bathroom. On the way, she bumped in Add.

"Add…/Ara…" They both said.

"Hey…" Ara started. "I'm sorry about the slap, does it hurt?" She questioned as she notices a bruise on his cheek, where she had hit him. Her face changing as she remembers what Aisha had told her.

"It's fine." He stated. Ara inched closer to him while he backed away.

"Ara…? What are you doing?"

Ara reached her hand out to his cheek. Add tightly closed his eyes. A soft hand caressed his cheek where it had been stinging for the past week.

Add let his breath go. Add looks at Ara, her lips glossy and rosy, so kissable, like they always are.

Add took a risk.

He leaned down.

Holding Ara's hand and kissing her lips. Ara was shocked for a second before she comprehended what was happening and pushed him away.

"A-Add, p-please don't. 'C-Cause, if you do. I-I won't be able to hold myself back."

Ara looked like she was about to cry, with tears in her eyes, about to fall.

"Then," Ara looked at Add as he started to talk "Don't hold back at all"

Add persisted and went closer to Ara. "A-Add, p-please stop" Add didn't listen. (He failed listening class)

He kept persisting until Ara was backed into the wall. Ara's blush deepened.

"Ara, I told you, you don't have to hold yourself back."

"I'm a bad girl. Don't come near me. You're going to get hurt"

"Ara…"

She looked at him, magenta eyes to golden orange ones. "Aisha spoke to me today… She said I should back off from you, she said that you kissed her. I slapped her and told her to shut up." Ara said with tears in her eyes. "I told her that you were mine and mine alone. She walked away, saying you don't share mutual feelings with me." Ara paused. "You must think… I'm so selfish wanting you to myself."

Add looked at her in complete shock. Ara adverted her eyes. Add felt joyous and happy to hear her say those words.

"Hey… Add?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Aisha?"

Add scratched the back of his head. "No… what made you think that?"

"Oh, then it's nothing." Ara said breathing a sigh of relief.

Ara suddenly grabbed his tie, clutching onto it. Her lips on his. Add stood in shock before he kissed her back.

"You know? I'll give you this tie…"

"Eh?! B-but that's a part of your costume…"

"Don't worry about it. Let me tie it in your hair." Ara nodded and face away from him, allowing him to tie his tie in her hair. "Come on, let's go eat. I bet you're hungry right?" Ara nodded.

As Ara walked down towards the dining area, everyone looked at her, focused on her every movement.

"Ara? Honey? W-why are you wearing Add's tie in your hair?" Rena asked.

"Because I told her to. Okay? No problems here then." Add spoke, answering Rena's question.

Everyone remained silent. No sound except for the sound of chewing food.

Aisha sent a glare at Ara. _I hate you._ It looked like a glare from hell. Ara glared back. _"I told you, he's mine"_ They talked like they could read each other's minds through glares.

Aisha looked away. " _W-what is happening to me?"_ Ara asked herself.

Ara breaths a in a sigh before letting go. Stabbing her food boredly she excuses herself with subtle nods as an answer. _'How cold' s_ he thought.

Plopping herself onto the bed, picking up the book on her left. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, she began to read.

Her bedroom door opened with a Mastermind peering through the doorway, walking over to her bed taking the book out of her hands completely. "I know you aren't on good terms with the gang anymore." Ara sat up, slumping her figure.

"Wow, so smart. How'd you figure that one out?" Ara sarcastically remarked. Rolling her eyes. Add leaned in and nuzzled with her. "It's all your fault you know." Add nods before he kissed her.

"I-I guess it's alright…. I got you after all." Ara smiled. Add smirked in return before placing his lips on hers.

"Tomorrow is another day."

"Yeah. I-I guess"

* * *

(A/N) I suck at writing.


End file.
